No More Running
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Rhio X Shido. Riho has left the Detective agency leaving a sad Shido very confused. Will he ever see his Rhio again before she turns down the wrong path or is it already to late? No one can run forever... the last part is up
1. Part One

No More Running

Part One

By Ninja Misao

* * *

Inside the doors of Shido detective agency our all around favorite detective was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Riho...ever sense you entered my life you opened up a whole new side of me...a side that was learning how to love."

_"I cant stay here ...anymore good bye._" his mind echoing her words. The midnight detective crumbled up the newspaper teared it to shreds.

"Riho please tell me what I did wrong." He said sadly as he stood up and looked out the window.

Outside in the pouring rain stood a pale young woman in a black cloak. Her dark brown eyes looked up at the window her master was looking out of.

"Mr...Shido." She said in a quivering tone as tears slowly make there way down her sadden face.

"You're still worrying about him, well forget it he's probably better off. In fact I bet you that he's having a very good time with Yayoi," The voice said laughing. More tears fall down the young ones face.

"You lie..." Riho hissed

"I lie ha I know he wanted you to leave and you did so what makes you think I am lying now?" the voice asked seriously. Silence was all it got in return as she slowly walked away.

The door slowly opened, and a red haired NOS agent walked in quietly with a little green fairy on her shoulder. Their he is looking out the window again.

...I feel sad for him... She would do anything for him at anytime any day." The green fairy said sadly.

"Yes I know I remember those days I also feel sad for him...I know that Riho will return to him she just needs sometime, but back to business. Yayoi said as she walked up to Shido's desk.

"Sorry to interrupt your sadden moment but we have an odd case here."The Nos agent said

"Odd?" the midnight detective asked as he slowly turned around.

"Hai there have been several cases of humans being drained of blood one of the victims have to small puncher marks on his neck." Shido's eyes widen with fear.

With out a word he grab his trench coat and sunglasses then ran out the door with Yayoi and Guni following right behind him.

"Riho I will find you and make you come back to me..." Shio whispered on the wind

In the pouring rain a scared woman in her midnight black cloak was running rather quickly down the street with tears flooding down her face.

" I didn't mean to do it ...I was just so hungry..." She said in her mind.

"Oh yes you were hungry and you still are, you want another I know you do. Your pale you are getting weak why not eat again and this time drain him completely." The voice said trying to urge her to do it again.

"NO! I wont listen...Mr. Shido...I am so scared." She said running out in the street. She looked to see a car speeding towards her. Tears are pouring down her face now she knew it wouldn't kill her but the blood loss would.

"Gomen Nasai..."

At the medical center the famous midnight detective slowly entered one of the rooms unnoticed. Their lying on the hospital bed was the man the only man who was bit. He stood their for a moment looking at the guys complexion he was still a white tan color so whoever it was didn't take a lot or hardly any at all. He moves in closer and looks at the puncher marks. They were small but they were made by a vampire and he knew whom.

" I always told her she had to bite deeper. She didn't want to do this...but I know by now she desperate."Shido said.

Suddenly his eyes widen hearing something like a whisper.

_"Gomen Nasai..."_

It was her Riho she was near he could feel it. he opened the window and jumped out 10 stories high. Once he landed on the hard surface Shido quickly ran to the street. As he reaches the street he see a person wearing a black cloak out in the middle of the street but nothing could hide who she was to him.

With out hesitation he dashed out in to the street wrapped his strong arms around her and jumped back on to the sidewalk. The car beeps its horn and speeds off. He looks down in his arms to see her dark brown eyes looking up in to his light blue eyes. They just looked at each other for the longest time. Soon he saw tears building up in hers eyes as she was trying to get free.

He didn't want to keep her against her will so he unwrapped his arms around her. She looked at him once more before running down the street.

"Riho...my Riho." He said as he watched her run out of sight.

Shido turned around and started to walk away. Yayoi and Guni tried to fellow him but they lost him after a few blocks. Walking down the street show nothing but sadness one his face sighed out of guilt and anger.

"Riho...My Riho come back to me..."The lavander haired detective said to him self. The sun was setting now as darkness slowly was approaching this was going to be a very bad night.

TBC


	2. Part Two

No More Running

Part Two

By Ninja Misao

* * *

Day turns to night as Guni and Yayoi were still out trying to find Shido.

"…Still no where to be found this is going to be harder than I though." The red haired Nos agent said walking back to her car.

"You got that right especially when he doesn't want to be found. Said the little demonic fairy sitting on Yayoi shoulder.

"So what now, do we give up for the night?"Guni asked

"No not yet I have a feeling he'll pop up sooner or later needling our help." With that said the red haired NOS agent started up the car and drove off into the night.

Walking down the darkened streets the famous lavender haired detective was filled with anger and sadness that everything else in the world didn't matter. But that anger soon turned to guilt.

"Riho where have you gone?" left the vampire lips like a whisper. Coming to a stop Shido sat down on the edge of the sidewalk with his head looked down at the pavement.

"What did I wrong?" he said to himself he sat and wondered.

He was too depressed to notice the night breeds creeping up behind him, they smiled in delight as they opened their mouths to feast upon him when a blood whip came out of no where and destroyed them. The detective glanced back to see his blond haired master...Cain.

"What do you want? The purple haired detective asked with a serious tone.

"I see you are feeling down about you losing your precious Riho." Shido didn't answer he just looked back at the pavement.

"I have come to help you find her."

Scared and alone Riho slowly walked the streets looking at every human that passed by her they were all food to her and she knew their blood would taste as sweet as wine. But she would look away fighting the urges inside while walking.

"You are pale my dear very pale you should eat the humans oh how they look very delicious you can just taste it cant you, I can't have you weak my sweet Riho." The voice said with a light laugh.

"I'm not hungry…now leave me alone." The brown haired lass finally said in a most serious tone.

"My... aren't we trying to be strong, come now I doubt that anyone is stupid enough to help you." The voice was met with silence again as tears slowly ran down Riho's cheeks.

Driving through town Guni was keeping an eye out for Riho or Shido while Yayoi kept her eyes on the road.

"I've got nothing here turn right here." The little green fairy said.

"Got it." The Nos agent said as she made a quick right turn. Guni was looking and saw nothing at first until she spotted a woman with long brown hair dark brown eyes turning to look at the cars. "STOP! Turn around I found Riho! the left hand side of the sidewalk." The little imp said

Hitting the brakes The NOS agent made a huge U turn in the middle of the street and slowly driving by the left side of the sidewalk. The car came to a stop in front of a long brown haired woman. The women looked inside the car, the door opened with Guni popping her head out.

"Come on getting in Riho we have to find Shido." The little demon fairy said with a serious face. With saying a word the brown haired lass hoped in the car and shut the door and they took off down the road. "No one is going to take you away from me Riho." The voice said laughing insanely.

The moon was full as Shido let Cain sit down beside him.

"Why are you helping me?" He finally asked.

"I have realized that I will never have you anymore and you have become a master yourself. So it's time for you to know about what it's like being a master and about what is going on." The blond haired vampire said looking up at the full moon.

What do you mean?" Shido asked

"There is an entity that feeds off of other demonic beings pain and sorrows this entity uses that power to create a body. And nothing will get in the beings ways of being brought back to life."

"You mean to tell me that this being is feeding off of Riho's pain?"Shidao asked

"Correct, but you can put a stop to it if we find Riho in time." Cain said

"How? I can feel her but I have no clue where to look." The vampire detective said

"Close you eyes and the rest will come with ease." The blond vampire said

The lavender haired detective did as he was told. Closing his eyes he could feel his beloved Riho and soon an image of her appeared in his head he could see her in a car with Guni on her shoulder. Shido quickly opened his eyes and ran down the street in a flash. Cain smiled and disappeared back into the night

Speeding like crazy woman, Yayoi was driving back to the detective agency as fast as she could hoping Shido would meet them there.

"You had us worried Riho." Guni said sitting on her shoulder.

"I am sorry but…you should really let me out now..." Riho said in a low voice

"No way once we get back to the agency I hope Shido is there and he can make up to you for whatever he did." The NOS agent said cutting her off.

"Please you don't understand you must let me go" she said with a gentle tone.

But before Yayoi could say a word a huge night breed jumped down on the car causing Yayoi to swerve and it punched through the window trying to grab Riho. With one hand on the steering wheel the NOS agent pulled out her gun and starting shooting at the breed knocking him back. Soon two more breeds jumped down on the car causing it to run into a grocery store. Riho turned to see Yayoi hunched over on the steering wheel out cold. While Guni laid unconscious in the cup holder. Checking to make sure they were ok the two Night breeds opened the passenger side door having the brown haired lass step out of the car and continue walking down the street.

_See I told you I won't let anything come between you and me my sweet Riho._


	3. Part Three

No more Running

Part Three

By Ninja Misao

Thanks for the reviews everyone and look this one didn't take two years to get done. Well I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Thunder rolled though the sky as lighting striking every now and then. People on the street gathered at the accident before them. The cops were first on the scene as they gently removed the red haired N.O.S Agent from her totally wrecked car. More and more people gathered as they put the unconscious women on the stretcher. By this time the lavender haired detective finally showed up, he was running down and the street trying to get though the heavy crowd. Able to get in close he got a quick look at the person on the stretcher his eyes went wide in shock as he saw who it was.

"…Yayoi" silently left the vampire lips.

As he was about to head over to the ambulance he stopped, his ears picked up a rattling noise coming from the car. The midnight detective walked over and looked inside and out popped a little green demonic fairy from the cup holder. With a smile Shido scooped up the fairy into his hands and gently put her in his pocket out of harms way. But he sadly watched the ambulance took off down the road with a sigh he hoped that Yayoi was ok.

As the rain started to fall there on the street walking alone was a very scared Riho. She felt really bad about what happened to Yayoi and Guni and hoped that they were all right. She couldn't dare go back now even if she wanted to it was her fault that Mr. Shido's friends got hurt and she knew he would hate her. As the rain grew harder her tears started to pour her from her light brown eyes. What was she going to do now where could she go? The voice... It would know. Coming to a stop the young brown haired lass pulled into an alley and found a nice spot where the rain could only get though a little bit. With a nod she curled up tight she would stay here and think what her next move should be.

At the hospital the midnight detective was sitting in the waiting room. He just couldn't stop thing about Yayoi condition. Soon the doctor walked over and sat down next to him.

" How is she?" the lavender haired vampire asked. "She is stable now, we will need to keep her over night." The female doctor said seriously.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and gave him the room number.

With a nod he stood up and walked to the room.

Inside the dark room they're laying on the bed with her head to the window Yayoi watched the full moon. Closing the door behind him Shido sat down in the chair and gently lifted Guni from his pocket. The demonic fairy hopped onto the vampire shoulder and sat down.

"... I'm sorry about running off ...I just."Shido said looking down at the floor.

"We understand, so don't worry about it." The red haired lass said looking at him.

"Yeah... we even found Riho for ya but..." the little fairy said looking down.

"But what? I didn't seen her in the car." The midnight detective asked very confused.

Yayoi sat up in her bed with a slight cringe and cleared her throat.

"This is how it went..."

Flashback:

Yayoi pulled the car up to Riho and she hesitantly got in side. Glancing back her every so often she could see the young girl curled up a bit on the seat. Guni smiled.

"Shido will be happy to see you."

Riho didn't smile instead she curled up even more almost terrified.

"I think you should let me out now...you don't know what have gotten yourselves into." The brown haired vampire said in a light tone.

But before Yayoi could respond she looked around for a brief moment for her ears picked up what sounded like a whisper.

"I won't let them take you from me my sweet Riho." the voice said

Then out of no where Night breed jumped on the car broke in the window and took control of the steering wheel. The N.O.S Agent looked over to see a look of sadness across Riho's face as the car rammed into the grocery store.

End of flashback

The midnight detective sat there for a moment without saying a word then stood up and walked over to the window.

"So she is still running..." The lavender haired vamp said

"But that does not mean you can't find her." Cain said appearing out from the shadows.

Both Yayoi and Guni jumped but Shido shook his head.

"It's ok guys... yes I can find her but what if she doesn't want to be found..."Shido said

"Sometimes those are the ones that want to be found the most." The red haired agent said which caused the lavender haired detective to nod.

Taking a deep breath Shido opened his mind up once more and began to search for Riho. His mind began to fly across the city of Tokyo scanning every street, store park and Alley until he came across something. They're curled up in a corner of a cardboard box. Was a frighten young women who's thirst was at a very dangerous level. He could feel that strongly along with her fear as well. Just as he was about to open his eyes he could hear another voice loom in.

_ "My sweet Riho do you worry I'll make sure you have a big feast."_

Shido's eyes suddenly opened wide in a state of shock as he tired to collected his thoughts.

"...I know where she is... but that voice...it sounded to gently so warm almost didn't want to open my eyes. Shido said seriously

" Go to her I wont be far behind." Cain said strongly.

Shido opened up the sliding door and jumped down from the balcony having a scared Guni screaming all the way down. With a grunt Cain gently lifted Yayoi off the bed and jumped out from the balcony as well. Still gliding in the air the N.O.S Agent held on tightly as they landed on a top of a building.

" And I am needed why?" Yayoi had to ask.

"With Riho's thirst at a very deadly levels anything will become food for her even her master." Cain said.

"How do you know this?" Yayoi asked

Cain just sighed as stopped and looked at her.

"It's a master thing." the blond vampire said

With a nod Yayoi just sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Still in the alley half asleep with her thirst keeping her awake Riho was trying her best to think of something other then the taste of blood that she to desperately wanted, curled up tight and sweating like a wild women it was be coming unbearable. Soon a gently voice began to sweep though her mind as her fangs slowly appeared.

" Don't worry my sweet Riho I'll make sure a big feast." The voice said as the box slowly ripped away from the young women.

Revealing a bright light once the light dimmed there stood a woman with long sliver and sky blue eyes. Her appearance was hypnotizing she looked so elegant. The young brown haired lass reached out and grabbed her hand. "My name is Avalon... I am here to bring an end to your hunger and to ask if you would join me in my quest for immortally." The young looking women said as she pulled Riho into a loving embrace. The young brown lass could not say a word for her mind as well as her body was under the power of this beautiful creature.

Finally jumping down into the alley Shido and Guni eyes wide as well at the beauty of the being in front of them. Avalon hid her evil smile as she held Riho tightly and turned to the midnight detective. Hypnotized by her beauty Shido could not move at all. The sliver haired women gently stood in front of him with a smile on her face. Looking back at the brown lass snuggled close to her bosom she whispered something in her ear.

"Yummy, it looks like your lunch is here go on take a bite no will mind. When he is sucked dry I assure you that I will take you to the big feast." Avalon said with a wicked smile

The brown haired lass licked her lips as she pulled away from the women and walked slowly over to her master.

In her mind she knew who it was but she didn't care for all she could see now was how nice and juicy her master looked. With her mouth drooling with she slowly made her approach. So close to her master's neck she began to strike while, Avalon could only laugh and said

"Lunch is served."

* * *

Uh-oh Shido better snap out of that trance before Riho sucks him dry as a bone or will she? Will Yayoi and Cain make there in time or will they be to late? And what is this big feast? Find out theses question and more on the next Nightwalker the midnight detective.


	4. Part Four

No more running:

Part Four

By Ninja Misao

* * *

The rain slowed down to a drizzle as the sliver haired woman smiled evilly watching the young brown haired lass about to suck her master dry. As Riho fangs were just about to pierce the skin Cain jumped down from a building into the alley.

"Open your eyes Shido!"Cain yelled

Snapping out of the trance, the lavender haired vampire disappeared from view but reappear behind his Secretary grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back.

The sliver haired women backed away a bit her eye grew angry as she looked at the blonde haired vampire.

"Cain…it's been a long time since I have seen that face of yours..." The sky blue eyed lass said with a slight growl.

"The same could be said about you as well." The blonde haired vampire said gently putting Yayoi down against the wall.

Both enemies looked at each other for a short time before Avalon snapped her fingers and out from the shadow a dozen nightbreeds and four vampires appeared. The four stood in front of Avalon while the nightbreeds began their attack, Cain bit his finger producing a blood sword and ran at the nightbreeds.

Moving out of the way Shido turned Riho around and had her up against the wall. His amber eyes looked into hers. They brown haired lass was trying to escape his grasp but he would not let her. Not knowing what to do the midnight detective pulled her into an embrace. At first she tired to fight him but that quickly stopped as the lavender haired vampire gently rubbed her back.

"Your hungry I know, don't worry I'll make sure you'll get something to eat." The private investor said kissing Riho on her head.

The N.O.S agent stood up and walked over to them. Shido gave her over to Yayoi and nodded as he ran to help his master.

After taking out six of them Cain was getting tired he didn't know why he felt so weak he could barely keep his blood sword working. Dropping down to one knee Cain though this was the end until a blade whip wrapped around two of the breed's necks and broke them. The blonde haired vampire turned to see Shido jump in front of him with his eyes filled with determination.

"…Shido be careful." With a node the lavender haired vampire ran at Avalon only to be stopped by another wave of nightbreeds.

"Dang it she can control night breeds!" Shido yelled slicing down the breeds. Cain got back on his feet and aided the midnight detective.

"Yes I never found her weakness." The blonde vamp said taking out two more breeds.

Next to the wall, the red haired agent smiled a when the young brown haired lass bit into her neck and started to drink her blood. Yayoi moaned lightly as she rubbed the girls back letting her take as much as she needs. Once she was done Riho then began to Avalon's voice aching though head.

"Come now don't listen to them they want to stop me help me Riho don't let them win." Avalon said in Riho's mind.

Holding her head she wanted to scream but Yayoi held her close.

"Everyone is fighting for you so the choice is up to you will you let her control you and keep on running or stop running and stand up for yourself."the NOS agent said.

The brown haired lass looked up Yayoi and then stood up.

Looking pass the breeds she watched the vamps that were protecting Avalon and balled up her fist. She ran and flipped over everyone and landed in front of the vamps. At first the sliver haired women was going to welcome her until she saw the anger on her face.

"…How could you think of turning on me I gave you everything!"Avalon yelled

"No… you took everything from me and had me running away from my life. Well no one can run forever it ends now!" Riho yelled as the vamps circled around her.

She looked them as they came to a stop she never let her eyes leave any of them for a minute.

When the nightbreeds died down Shido was about to run and help Riho before Cain stopped him. Shaking his head no they watched the fight. Soon the vampires all ran at her with their fangs drawn. The brown haired lass blocked most of their attack and got knocked back to the wall. Shaking it off Riho got back up and looked around the alley. Two of the vamps ran at her, picking up something quickly she stabbed it in one of the vamps causing him to turn to dust, And quickly stabbed the other one in the heart as well before getting knocked to the wall. With two vamps gone Avalon was getting very nervous. The remaining vamps ganged up on Riho with tons of combos, but that all stopped when the young secretary broke out with a pair of blood daggers slicing the arms off and picking up the stake and stabbing them both.

With the last ones turned to dust Avalon was about to attack when the sun began to rise in the sky. The being of darkness body began to fade. "No!" the sliver haired lass said as the sun rose higher and in a mater of moment Avalon mistress of the dark was no more. In the shadows Shido and the others walked away.

Back at the detective agency Shido sitting in his chair with the shaded closed with Guni on his shoulder. Yayoi and Riho were sitting on the couch while Cain was close to the door.

"I'm glad to be home where I belong, I promise I won't run away ever again." The young brown haired girl said walking over to Shido.

"That's good news to hear, so Cain are we still number one on your list "Yayoi asked escorting the blond vampire out the door with her.

"No…but I will be around to help if that's okay with you." The blonde vamp said.

"No problem, I'm fine with that" Yayoi said

Riho walked over to Shido and gave him a big hug. The midnight detective gave her one back. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled as he led her to his coffin. Upon open the coffin the both got inside after taking off all their clothes and snuggled close.

"I missed you my Riho…" Shido whispered

"I have missed you as well my master."Rhio replied

Upon those words they both closed their eyes in each others arms glad to be together one more.

_No one can run forever…_

End


End file.
